Ex Nihilo
by SkeLetIkAlKiLLeR
Summary: El deseo es tan fuerte que lo carcome por dentro el no poder encontrar una forma de saciarlo. Los ahogados gritos entre las sabanas de dolor y desesperación no pueden dar fin a su deseo. El sonido de su pie contra la carne muerta ... HidanX? yaoi


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera seguramente estaría censurado en la mitad del mundo por exceso de Gore y Yaoi W…

**Titulo**: Ex Nihilo

**Advertencia:** Semi-AU, Shonen Ai, OOC, palabrería y media, menciones de tipo sexual, Gore, y temas anti-religiosos.

**Rating**: T- M

**Notas**: Este es mi primer fanfic en español TT y aunque sea mi lenguaje por nacimiento no es lo mío:D era hora de cambiarle y practicar! Entre otras cosas: Aun no es seguro el color de ojos de Hidan, su aldea y otras características, por lo cual me estoy basando en una teoría que leí en Internet de la probabilidad de que Hidan fuera de "Steam Village" [Aldea oculta del Vapor si quieren leer esta teoría dejo el link en mi perfil :D esta muy interesante!

En cuanto a los ojos, pues la mayor parte de la gente se inclina a violeta o rojos, por lo que creo que los dejare en rojos.

El pelo dicen por hay las malas lenguas que es blanco ¬¬ pero sinceramente todos lo conocemos de güero… así que creo que se queda así.

_Flasback_

oOo Cambio de escena oOo

"diálogos"

oOo

**Ex Nihilo**

PandiTaW VerDe

**Prologo.** "Sirviente de Dios"

Es un momento de inseguridad inestable. Un segundo tal vez, eterno en su manera. Le ahoga lentamente en sus brazos que le atrapan con una facilidad única e inquietante. Lo mira de reojo por unos instantes, su mirada seductora lo insita simplemente a seguirla, a saciar sus sentimientos uno por uno. Como amante cae bajo su manto, cegado en celo por un momento de pasión desenfrenada, pasión que lentamente se escurre, espesa por las manos, manchando de un rojizo que lo consume todo a su paso. Anhela hacerla suya un momento más, la estrujas cerca de él, como deseando que no lo dejare a solas, decidida a mostrarte la realidad una vez que sus corazones dejen de ir al mismo compás y se opaque lentamente el desenfrenado palpitar de ambos.

Sus piernas lo envuelven lentamente, ahogando cualquier inseguridad espontánea que se pudiera haber presentado. Lentamente vuelve a sentir sus caderas moviéndose. El deseo es tan fuerte que lo carcome por dentro el no poder encontrar una forma de saciarlo. Los ahogados gritos entre las sabanas de dolor y desesperación no pueden dar fin a su deseo mientras intensas olas de placer se esparcen por todo tu cuerpo…

Vuelve su mirada a su pálida piel, manchada por aquellas marcas rojas y verdes que recubren su cuerpo. Saberse el autor de ellas el hace sentir un ligero orgullo en su pecho.

Voltea con su pie el cuerpo inerte, ni siquiera molestándote en tratarlo con delicadeza. La piel de su rostro se encuentra morada por la falta de aire momentos antes de su muerte. En los cachetes se aprecian mordidas y marcas.

Patea el cuerpo sintiéndose estremecer nuevamente. Su cara se relaja formando una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras lentamente arrastra su pie, oscilándolo hacia atrás una vez más para después regresarlo con más fuerza contra el cuerpo. El sonido de su pie contra la carne muerta es tan vació y hueco como su mente en ese instante. Repite esto hasta que siente que no puede más. La felicidad y el estupor del momento lo van dejando creando un momento de confusión en el que la conciencia lo insita a notar que es lo que a hecho.

Poco a poco todo llega a su conciencia; imágenes y sonidos aparecen lentamente en su mente mostrándole que es lo que a sucedido de un momento a otro en las ultimas horas de su vida que para el fueron todo un deleite… desde el momento en el que se perdió en el manto de su amada… hasta el momento en el que un éxtasis sangriento lo cegó, y se baño en un mar de sangre.

"Sángrame un océano"-

La necesidad le llega de golpe, y le dice y le repite miles de veces que lo haga; Debe rezar a su Dios por esta magnifica oportunidad que le a dado.

oOo

_Se levanta, alto y poderoso sobre la roca; erecto en la entrada del templo lo observa a la vez todo y nada._

_Su piel, brilla de un rojo vivo. _

_Se alimenta de la luz del so__l, que apenas se esta levantando a lo lejos. Lentamente, mientras el sol alcanza su esplendor en el cielo, la luz se filtra por entre su cuerpo y comienza a cubrir los jardines del templo, caminando sigilosamente por entre los pasillos para finalmente iluminarlo todo de un rojo… un rojo muy vivo. _

_Los gemidos de placer y dolor se mezclan armoniosamente en el aire, moviéndose de un lado a otro; los sonidos de piel contra piel se repiten de una manera vertiginosa, sin embargo no se detienen ni por un segundo. _

_Se funden en un mar de sensaciones, en el cual lentamente mientras mueren se sienten más vivos que nunca. _

_El olor de la sangre putrefacta y seca en las paredes y en los patios causa una peste tremenda; moscas de todos tamaños y colores revolotean alrededor de los cuerpos._

_Presos de un __éxtasis tremendo, repiten un sinfín de veces el mismo acto. Sus ojos están dilatados, sus cuerpos sudados bajo el sol, que ni la misma brisa lenta del aire les quita el calor; sin embargo, al sentir el contacto del filo de la navaja, su piel se eriza y una sonrisa se extiende lentamente por sus facciones._

_Jashin, el que todo lo mira, ni siquiera se inmuta._

_oOo_

_Sus pasos son estruendosos dentro del templo. _

_Va tropezando y chocando contra todas las paredes, sin embargo en la prisa no puede evitarlo. Esta conciente de que si se retrasa un segundo aunque fuera, puede terminar perdido. _

_En su mente se repite una y otra vez lo mismo: "Debo vivir, Debo Vivir!" sin embargo entre mas oye estas palabras, mas lejanas se le hacen. _

_Lleva corriendo horas enteras, su pecho le duele por la falta de aire, su cerebro le pide a gritos que se detenga, y sus piernas se quejan de tan ardua carrera, sin embargo el sabe que no debe dejar de correr._

_Los pasillos son largos, iluminados por ese enfermo color rojizo que proviene del reflejo de la luz del sol a través de la piedra que esta colocada en la entrada del templo. _

_Algunas de las ventanas están cubiertas por una tela que ya se ve muy vieja y roída _

_Su madre se encuentra en el centro de la __habitación. Su piel se ve pálida, de hecho más pálida de lo normal. Su figura inerte es lo único que decora la habitación. Tiene una sonrisa plasmada en los labios, lo brazos abiertos como invitando e incitándolo a que se envuelva en ellos._

"_Extiende tu mano a mi, querido"- su voz es como un suspiro lejano del viento, apenas es fuerte, pero es suficientemente clara como para darle a entender sus palabras. "Si aun hay algo, un sentimiento albergado y atrapado en el frió de tu corazón, extiende tu mano a mi hijo mió, déjame sentir la calidez tuya una ultima vez"_

"_¡No! ¡Yo te vi morir!"_

"_Hidan, Hidan extiende tu mano hacia mi, déjame acariciarte y envolverte en estos brazos que solo buscan proteger a lo que mas aman"- Aquel ser de piel blanca se desenvuelve con una gracia macabra y monstruosa mientras poco a poco se arrastra. Hilos de saliva recorren su boca, escurriéndose por el piso dándole a esta un aspecto salvaje, ávido de sangre. Su pelo a los lados, sus ojos desviados, y el olor de un ser carcomido por enfermedades y animales…_

_Y entonces, se desvanece._

_oOo_

_Frente a sus ojos no hay nada, mas que aquel monolito de piedra roja._

_Para su sorpresa, este le sonríe y extiende la mano. _

"_Otra vez te han maltratado, ¿no es así?"-Aquel ser de mirada penetrante y piel roja le pregunta; Hidan no sabría decir si aquella mirada que le dirige es de consternación alguna, sin embargo en su voz hay una nota de preocupación._

"_¿No estas harto del trato que te dan en ese lugar? ¿No anhelas sentir respeto una vez más? Mi pequeño Hidan, dame tu corazón y prometo darte todo lo que quieres…"- Aquel ser extiende su mano.-"Te prometo una vida inmortal por un bajo precio; tu corazón y una oración tuya; una oración por aquellas almas que me sacrificaras. La inmortalidad al alcance de tus manos; no te mentiré, el dolor de las heridas estar hay presente, pero será tan gratificante, como tomar una bocanada de aire después de la falta de respiración"- _

_-"¿Porque? ¿Por qué de todas las personas de este asqueroso lugar, yo?"-_

_-"Porque tu corazón esta lleno de un morbo delicioso, por venganza y odio por todas las personas a tu alrededor, que tu presencia no puede ser pasada por alto y menos por un ser como yo; dame tu miedo y tu dolor y yo te daré toda una vida…"- _

_oOo_

_El pueblo mismo estaba sumido siempre en un profundo silencio que solo era interrumpido cuando el aire decidía pasearse por en medio de sus extensos campos y escurrirse sigilosamente por debajo de las ventanas, o de alguna de las puertas. _

_Era un extenso mar verde, de un oleaje lento y espeso en movimiento continuo. En contraste con esos verdes campos estaban las pequeñas islas; aquellos puntos diminutos que se hacían llamar casas; dado a su humilde origen y al hecho de que la vegetación de aquel lugar todo lo cubre, si uno no miraba con cuidado podría pasarlas incluso por alto._

_Era una isla apacible._

_Un poco mas delante de los verdes pastizales que cubrían todo ese lugar, pasando las montañas que encerraban esa pequeña ciudad, se apreciaba un enorme bosque de metal; las tuberías se extendían cual si fueran ramas. Grandes cantidades de vapor se elevaban a lo lejos y se perdían en el cielo. Las aguas termales era de lo que se vivía en aquella isla, y de lo cual todos dependían._

_Hidan solo puede observar. _

_Tiene los ojos hinchados y le duelen. _

_Aun cuando cierra los ojos, y los parpados los cubren de la luz, le duelen. Abre los ojos y ve pequeños puntitos semitransparentes flotando y girando alrededor del cielo; las nubes parecen espuma de mar mientras el viento las mueve lentamente de un lado a otro. Se desvanecen depuse de un rato, pero el dolor de sus ojos hinchados y su garganta no se va. Tiene la mirada perdida en lo más alto del cielo. Mira fijamente al movimiento constante de la nube, la cual en un momento es algo y al siguiente es diferente. _

_Hace eso por lo que para el son horas. El tiempo no se detiene ni una sola vez y sin embargo parece que esta tan lejos, intangible y diluido en el mar que es el cielo. _

_Nuevamente se forman las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Le arden más de lo que ya le ardían y sin embargo no puede evitar que las lágrimas se escurran una tras otra._

"_Mírame, Hidan"- La voz retumba, es un eco que se va perdiendo lentamente en su cabeza -"Abre para mi tu corazón… dame una oportunidad de darte lo que siempre quisiste, y te voy a liberar de este lugar"- Su cuerpo se estremece._

"_Te mostrare lo misericordioso que puedo ser si tan solo me das una oportunidad, Hidan" _

_oOo_

_-"¿¡Que me haz hecho!? ¡Me desangro, maldito!"- su piel se vuelve mas pálida de lo normal; su mirada se dispersa y se distorsiona, creando gran cantidad de imágenes bizarras incomprensibles y a la vez tan dolorosas. Siente la sangre escurrir lentamente. Parece que pasaran horas, sin embargo son solo minutos los que lentamente se deslizan sin detenerse siquiera alguna vez a observar. _

_Siente lentamente sangre subir por su garganta y comienza a ahogarse. Quiere toser pero el aire se niega a entrar por algún lado. Entre sollozos desesperados y gritos entrecortados por la sangre que sube a borbotones por su boca le grita con su ultimo aliento –"Maldito hijo de puta…"- entonces se cae. Jashin toma el corazón con cuidado entre sus manos. Aquel órgano todavía esta caliente. A dejado de palpitar hacia algún tiempo, y la sangré ya comienza a coagularse, sin embargo el calor que aun desprende es tan hermoso…_

oOo

-"¡Hey! pedazo de psicópata, quita tu cara de éxtasis ¡Despierta! y deja tus rituales, si nos tardamos otro día mas en este hotel saldremos gastando mas de lo que estaba pensado para esta misión- Kakuzu decide alejarse antes de que Hidan comience con sus típicos desahogos. A Kakuzu no le repugna el olor de cobre que llena el cuarto, ni ver a Hidan cubierto de sangre. A Kakuzu lo que le molesta es la cara de placer a cada momento en el que este se siente morir.

-"Jaja, que gracioso eres. ¿Sabes? ¡Podría morir de risa! Jaja, ¿entiendes?"- Kakuzu ni siquiera lo mira. –"Jodete pedazo de carne tejida, con patas. ¿Sabes? Aun creo que Jashin puede tener una salvación para ti… lo olvidaba, te vale vergas. A ti todo te vale poco en esta vida si no puedes contarlo con dinero.-

-Hidan, cállate y mejor dormita otro rato-

oOo

Nota: One Shoot? D Le sigo? Si alguien lee esto.., xD Recuerden matarme por la ortografía :

A si! En el primer parrafo no describo una mujer del todo [mata a una pero la otra "mujer" seria el sentimiento de la locura :

PandiTaW VerDe


End file.
